1. Field
The embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a device in which a liquid crystal layer is formed between two transparent substrates and can display a desired image by driving the liquid crystal layer to control light transmittance by pixel groups.
The liquid crystal display device may have various display modes depending on an array of liquid crystal molecules. Because of an advantage in a process, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, and an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode may be used. The TN, PVA, and ECB mode liquid crystal display devices are a vertical orientation mode that liquid crystal molecules horizontally oriented with respect to a substrate are almost vertically oriented with respect to the substrate when a voltage is applied.